Misunderstood
by sabrinabunnyy
Summary: Link has been abducted from Skyloft by Lord Ghirahim, and now lives with him as his pet. Can they find friendship, or stay "master and servant" forever? :D (Rated T because it won't be TOO fluffy...kind of shounen-ai. A few kisses and cuddles here and there. c:)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, here we go. X3

This is about Ghirahim and Link; Link is Ghirahim's…pet, you could say. (Note: I promised my friend it wouldn't be TOOOO fluffy…so…)

0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000

"Ghirahim…"

His name tumbled from my lips weakly. We stood atop a cliff dropoff, looking at each other with curiousity. His red eyes wandered over my blue ones, looking puzzled; as if he had something to say…

We stood in silence.

My Lord took a step towards me, then another. I tremble as I feel my feet slip onto the edge of the cliff. I reached out, grasping his hand as tightly as I could. He only watched, all hints of anger and devilish charm absent. Almost zombie-like. I focused on the small diamonds coming from his mouth and into the frozen air; how had we gotten here? Where were we? I felt those familiar pinpricks at the back of my eyes, and I didn't try to fight them. I didn't want to fight them…

I panicked and squirmed uncomfortably when I felt his hand slipping out of mine. A warm tear rolled down my semi frozen cheek.

"G-Ghirahim…d-"

I woke from my dreams with a gasp.

"What is it?" my master asked, peering over me with wide eyes. I looked around frantically; a maroon and gold diamond-encrusted bed, furniture that's never used, white walls with shimmering diamonds painted on them. No snow, no cliffs…

"I…you…" I couldn't continue.

I was quickly covered in tears before Ghirahim had time to react. I looked up to his widened eyes. He was frowning, trying to care.

"I've never seen you like this, Link… What's the matter?"

The tears just couldn't stop flowing from my tired eyes; I felt so weak, like I was being torn apart by a _dream. _

"I, uhmm…"

I didn't know what to say. I wanted to tell him how much I needed him, how much I didn't want things to change…

_Come on Link, what are you thinking. You are his prisoner, that's all. He is your master and you are his captive. He doesn't care, and neither should you! You're the Goddess' chosen hero, you are stronger than this. You HAVE to be stronger than this._

_But still…  
_

"…Link?"

Ghirihim pressed a sharp, pointed fingernail into my cheek, snapping me out of my thoughts and back to the demon's bedroom.

I jumped from the bed as fact as I could, silently sobbing. Within seconds I was in the large corridor of the overly-sized Demon Mansion, where anyone could easily get lost. I felt the icy air tickling my spine and my bare feet on the cold stone; I ran faster.

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000

So that's the end of Chapter 1! Check back every day, I'll have Chapter 2 posted as fast as I can :P


	2. Chapter 2

He ran away.

He was so broken… In tears; a complete mess. Was it my fault…? Of course not. I was merely sleeping. He mustn't be so overly dramatic…

I sat quietly and listened to the loud footsteps quickly descending down the halls until they were non-existant. I sighed, what could I have possibly done? He COULDN'T be crying about the way I treat him! We've been through this; I am his master and he is my pet. My temper rose; I needed to find him. I stood to my feet hastily and snapped. I flashed into one of the many random rooms. There was nothing but a deafening silence.

"Link?…"

No reply.

After flashing into a few more rooms, I started walking.

"I cannot even believe I'm doing this…" I mumbled angrily.

_His happiness isn't MY responsibility…_

I came to a light sobbing outside of the garden; my breath caught in my throat at the long-forgotten sound and my heartbeat quickened noticably.I slowly proceeded towards the blonde teenager, crying with a handful of pastel flowers. I was so full of rage; origin unknown. I wanted to scream so badly. But my body just wouldn't allow me the pleasure… he looked so beautiful, so peaceful. A small pink fairy fluttered out of his palm.

"I just don't know what to do,"

I heard the sniffling Skychild speak and hid behind a near tree.

_What the hell are you even doing, Ghirahim…_

"Does he feel it too? Am I crazy? I just need him so badly…that dream…" He carved circles into the air with his index finger and watched as the little glittery fairy followed his shaking hand. He sighed sadly, his melancholic mood radiating from him.

"Am I crazy…?"

I felt a tear roll down my cheek; I tried to hold back, feeling the unfarmiliar pricks behind my eyes. My thoughts overpowered my common sense, and before I knew it, I was looking curiously into his wet, swollen eyes. Not breaking the gaze, I noticed the little fairy hover away hastily.

"Don't cry, little one…" I softly breathed, confused at my actions.

I realized my true feelings: I clearly felt something for this boy. Another male, one considerably younger than me…Whether my emotions were or bad, who knows.

I pressed my trembling lips against his, shivering at the sensation. He leaned into me, his hands resting on my lower back. I felt my pointed tongue tracing his bottom lip; he tasted faintly of sugar, a taste I would always crave. He parted his lips for me and moaned into our sudden kiss, my sharp fingernails digging into his hips hard enough to pierce the skin.

He pulled away slowly, his cheeks burning with reddish pink and his eyes as flourescent blue as ever.

"C-Can we go inside…" he stuttered slowly.

"Gladly," I replied before standing to my feet.


End file.
